


you've still got one that's left inside

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Incest, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, i cant believe i have to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: Klaus knew the moment that his brother pushed back that he's never going to gain control of his body ever again
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	you've still got one that's left inside

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.15  
> Into The Unknown  
>  **Possession** | Magical Healing |Science Gone Wrong

maybe it was a one time thing. maybe it's just a one time thing, Klaus hopes its just a one time thing because he _cannot, cannot, cannot_ have this happening to him _again_ and _again_ and _again_ and _again_

it was just a day ago when it first started it, started with him getting ready then something really bad happened. Ben and Klaus were just messing up with each other when Ben touched him and then Ben went in. Klaus felt his soul get ripped from his body and put back _again_ and _again_ and _again_ and _again_ , and he is left wondering what the hell is happening

Ben was inside him, Ben was just inside him and Klaus can do nothing but the push and push and push and push it suddenly Ben was out and suddenly Klaus is back in and suddenly doesn't feel like himself anymore

" It was just be a hoax then Ben" he remembers telling Ben but then he didn't see how Ben's eyes just glimmered with something more sinister, his brother is thinking of taking his body and Klaus didn't know that 

it was only after the second time that Ben asked to be the borrow his body again did Klaus think that's something really wrong is happening his brother, his brother Ben who was with him for 17 years was looking at him with nothing more than a cold, _cold_ calculating eyes and Klaus is left wondering just how bad is it going to be this time

the first one was bad enough, the first one for him but his brother was looking at him with such hope and he _cannot, cannot, cannot_ do this to his brother so he agreed, stupidly agreed

He can only watching as his brother walk towards him, and suddely his hands are touching everything and everywhere, talking to a girl he barely knows and he can feel the grass underneath his foot but it felt _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and he can only watch as his brother make a move to a girl he barely knew

this girl sounds like a good girl but she's holding him and she doesn't want to her to hold him and he just wanted to stop, _just stop_

He pushed that this brother when she started kissing him and his brother pushed back. his brother is pushing him back, _his brother is pushing him down_.

is his brother is his brother? is it still his brother or is his brother dead. is it still is his brother because inside him, outside him nothing feels like Ben anymore as he kisses Jill _again_ and _again_ and _again_ and Klaus is only left wondering just how much of this can his suffer before he stops

he pushed and pushed them pushed and pushed and ben pushed back and push back and pushed back and pushed back 

what if he is not strong enough to fight off Ben? would he be imprisoned in his own mind for the rest of his life? he doesn't know what is worst.

then Diego came and Klaus felt hope just bloom in his chest and and to his disappointment, Klaus can only listen as diEgo tells Ben to stay in his body, _in his body_ , this is his body and Diego knows that it is not Ben's body yet he still said it 

Klaus can do nothing but to just sit in there in his body as been walk to the alleyway quiet for once it is life because he knows he is fighting a losing battle

and no one heard from Klaus since then. no one has heard anything from Klaus and only after weeks after they stopped another apocalypse did someone ask Ben where is Klaus and Ben doesn't have an answer for that anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with voice to text bc i was having a panic attack and my hands were shaking so bad so if it sucks then im sorry
> 
> title from Skyline And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
